Half Breed, Blue Exorcist Fan Fiction
by XxCruelRedxX
Summary: Everyone thinks Ria's a demon but just because Ria has a tail and dog ears doesn't prove it... Ria is in denial, yes she has a tail but thats because she's part wolf... but the people in the exorcist class don't think thats she's just that... she has barriers to cross, people to beat up and people to be very afraid off...


**Chapter 1; I'm No Demon! I'm just half wolf.**

I walked down the dirt road dragging behind me my suitcase filled with things I needed for my new destination true Cross Academy, I was finally accepted after all my hard work.

I trained to be an exorcist since that happened. I shook my head; I wasn't going to think about it. Not until the time comes that I can destroy him.

Quietly I walked up the smoothly laid cement and looked up; in front of me was a huge school. I hope they won't try to kill me like the others did…

Walking through the gates my fluffy tail poking out behind me, my dog ears laid low to my hair; this was it. I walked confidently pass the teenagers who talked too loud for their own good and sighed some stopped and stared.

I guess they would stare after all I had a fluffy tail and ears.

I belong to my pack at home… not here where everyone looks at me weirdly.

Even normal humans could see my tail, I wasn't a demon or anything… just normal; well as normal as you can get when I've lived with wolves all my life.

People gasped as I walked towards the girl's dorm; I was staying in room 336, hopefully their not all bitches.

With me grinning a toothy smile I walked in my dorm and found it was empty. I chose this chance to get to pick the bed I wanted; near the bedroom windows bottom bunk.

I got my key earlier so I could just walk in when I like. Unpacking my stuff I took out my two swords and strapped them to my back I could move around more wearing m normal attire which consists of me wearing loose baggy jeans and a band tee-shirt japan probably never heard of after all I did come from Britain.

After strapping on my other weapons I laid down on my bed when a loud group of girls walked in to the dorm.

I take it this is my new dorm members eh? I looked to them from my bunk and they stopped as they saw me.

"Erm… hi" a brown haired girl said while I looked at them I noticed one or two of them looking at my tail and ears.

"Get out!" a snotty blonde haired girl ordered me

"Excuse me?" I asked her… I'm pretty sure she just told me to get out of my own dorm.

"I said get out! I don't want you filthy demon in here! Now get out of our dorm room we don't want you here!" the blonde brat said to me once again.

"Baka! You think you can order me to get out? Of my own dorm none the less, are you purposely trying to piss me off!"

My tail flared angrily behind me as I continued,

"And I will say this once, I. .demon I am part wolf!" I seethed.

"Yes you are a demon. A filthy ugly one at that" the blonde brat smirked,

Oh she has done it now! I charged at her pinning her to the wall by her throat; the blonde brats' eyes widened.

"What did you say to me?!" I spat the question at her purposely knowing she couldn't answer. My hands tightened round her neck causing her to wince as her breathing layered.

"Bitch, I already know you're a dog, after all female dogs are all bitches aren't they?" the girl threw back.

With my anger flaring I threw her across the room making her cry out in pain as her back landed roughly on the wall.

I pinned the brat up by her throat once again with a knife as it threatened to split the thin skin of the throat.

I sighed; this wasn't worth my time.

"Fine I'll leave, like I want to be in a room with you anyway, but remember this brat! You say another word I will rip out your throat and shove it so far up your crap filled arse you will be talking what couldn't beat what comes out of it now!"

I let her go withdrawing my knife back into the holder and grabbed my bags; storming out the room and with my leave the door slamming shut.

It's already midnight and I sit on the dorm roofs by myself.

Well where else am I meant to sleep, I gave up my dorm room to the bitch... I guess I'll have to ask the principle tomorrow, one night out on the roof won't hurt, after all I use to live in the forests with my pack of wolves right?

I sighed looking through my rucksack and pulled out my jacket.

Tomorrow I will be training to be an exorcist… that's something to look forward to.


End file.
